


Guess he's going to Queens

by spiderstanspiderstan



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a throwaway gag, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, So sue me, concrit wanted, i FINALLY fixed the formatting, odd metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderstanspiderstan/pseuds/spiderstanspiderstan
Summary: The mug hit the seats opposite with a splatter of goop and a horrific splorch-ing sound.It'd gone right through the electric skeleton guy.





	

 

Sometimes, Peter wondered if the entirety of the universe had some sort of grudge against him.

He was staring into an empty subway car.

Well, almost empty. He'd registered the _empty_ first, not the hovering electrical abomination. Which he was currently staring through, to the empty subway seats.

The thing had crackled into existence around a set of glowing red eyes, like turning on a plasma ball. At first, Peter had thought it was just really tall, but then he'd broken eye contact with it and noticed the gap between the grimy floor and its feet.

It was glowing a shade of blue that wouldn't have looked out of place in a rave. Because, if you were going to be a hovering electrical abomination, you might as well make sure everyone knew about it. There was almost a sense of deja vu, either to the Chitauri or one of the many, many _other_ things that had been glowy and tried to tear up the city.

The shadows of a skeleton were outlined against the edges of the glowing figure. Stripes—striped clothes, like an old-fashioned prison jumpsuit—patterned it. Tiny lightning bolts earthed themselves on the metal of the subway car as the thing's face flickered between bare skull and shrivelled skin.

The strobe effect was making Peter's eyes hurt.

This was almost the exact opposite of what he needed. He just wanted to drink his travel mug of coffee and go to school, and have a normal morning with a minimal amount of crazy glowy people to fight. Crazy glowy people kept making him late to first period, and he really couldn't afford any more detentions.

“ _Seriously_?” he huffed at the floating electric skeleton guy. He was vaguely aware of people around him beginning to catch on and either running away screaming, or pulling out their phones.

Maybe if he threw his coffee at it, it would go away.

Peter took a moment to consider his priorities, chugged his coffee, and threw the mug at it. Throwing a travel mug wasn't the most heroic of actions, sure, but he was surrounded by people, and—

The mug hit the seats opposite with a splatter of goop and a horrific _splorch_ -ing sound.

It'd gone right through the electric skeleton guy.

Who had stopped staring vacantly over the crowd, and trained his fluorescent red eyes on Peter.

 _Shit_.

It swooped forwards. Peter made as much of an attempt as possible to put himself between the thing and the rest of the subway station, which turned out to be completely pointless.

Having a lightning ghost sprint through your body was like falling into a paddling pool full of KY jelly and electric eels. Cold, oddly tingly, and _deeply_ uncomfortable. And distressingly moist.

The ghost—because Peter didn't have any other word for something that could do that— cut a sticky swath through the crowd, then shot upwards through the ceiling, leaving a dripping patch of green slime in its wake. Peter tried to scrape the stuff out of his eyes and away from his mouth. It'd soaked through his blazer, turning the yellow a queasy chartreuse, and was dripping off his fingertips.

He turned to sprint towards the stairs, slipped, and lost precious seconds scrambling not to fall. His shoes squished as he ran, damp from the slime. Which hopefully wasn't poisonous.

He was going to be _so_ late for school.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my new fic tumblr [here!](http://na-no-why-mo.tumblr.com)


End file.
